


Second Thoughts

by Wordstreamer



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: Han doesn’t say it, but Jabba’s organization might be better put together than this whole rebellion.  He’s pretty impressed that it’s lasted so long, and definitely needs to get out before the whole thing blows up.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Han Solo
Kudos: 3





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The (very short) missing scene from A New Hope just before the Millennium Falcon turns back.

Han doesn’t say it, but Jabba’s organization might be better put together than this whole rebellion. He’s pretty impressed that it’s lasted so long, and definitely needs to get out before the whole thing blows up.

Shame that the kid won’t go with him; he could be useful. Instead he’s going to get himself killed before he even turns one year older.

“What?” he asks. Chewie’s been glaring at him disapprovingly since before they took off. “Look, I don’t like the Empire either. But I like breathing. Between Vader and Jabba, we’re not going to do much more of that if we hang out with them.”

Although… The thing is, if the little rag-tag group doesn’t destroy the Death Star, they’re dead. And there goes the best chance at taking down the Empire, at least for a few more years. How many people want to set up a rebellion when having a base can condemn entire worlds? Forget the fact that Darth Vader might have a reason to go after him personally, forget the fact that the Empire’s a lot harsher on smugglers than the Republic was (or so he’s heard), forget everything but how Han met Chewie.

Han’s pretty kriffing sure that any rebellion that the kid and the princess are a part of isn’t going to be pro-slavery.

“Aw, hell,” he says, turning the ship around. Chewbacca whoofs out a breath, claps him on the shoulder, and settles into the other seat. If they can’t do anything else, maybe they can help evacuate. Worse comes to worse, he’ll see about cramming the Falcon into the little vent. Better than getting blown to bits for being on-planet with a Rebellion leader.


End file.
